This patent is directed to a vial adapter, and, in particular, to a vial adapter configured to facilitate connection to a vial. The connection to the vial may be needleless or needle-free.
Pharmaceutical products may be packaged in any of a number of different containers for storage and use. For example, the products may be pre-filled into syringes, or pre-mixed in flexible bags. These products may also be disposed in rigid-walled or semi rigid-walled containers having a stopper or valve held in place on one end by a seal or crimp ring. These containers may be referred to as vials or cartridges, although in this document they will be referred to collectively as vials.
In the past, a needle or pointed instrument was used to advance into the stopper or valve and draw material from the vial. Because a needle or other pointed instrument was involved in drawing material from the container, this procedure had its drawbacks. The use of the needle or other pointed instrument created the potential for accidental sticks of the healthcare workers and/or the patient. The needle also had the potential to puncture equipment, causing damage.
As set forth in more detail below, the present disclosure sets forth an improved adapter embodying advantageous alternatives to the conventional devices and methods discussed above.